


The Concert

by Adarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oriana casually mentions she's dating a woman, Miranda starts wondering about her own sexuality. If her identical twin is gay, doesn't that mean she should be too? She goes to ask Shepard for advice, but instead finds Samantha, who talks with her over a cup of tea. </p><p>Drunk Shepherd and Garrus cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert

Miranda smiled happily when she saw her sister's face light up the holoscreen.

"Just a quick check in," Oriana said excitedly. "So you are for sure coming tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Miranda exclaimed. "It's your first professional performance. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you nervous? I'd be so nervous."

"You never get nervous about anything," Oriana teased. "I'm okay. You didn't end up getting a date did you? Because I kinda gave your plus one away."

"That's fine," Miranda said. "Who will I be sitting beside? Friend of yours?"

"Actually, my girlfriend Penny. It's so weird calling her that. We only called each other that the first time this week. But yeah, I thought it might be a nice way for her to meet the family. I know you must find it a little weird, I do too, but I really like her. I think you will too. She's so smart. She's a classically trained ballerina. Absolutely beautiful...sorry, I'm gushing."

"No, it's sweet," Miranda reassured. "Oriana, I better go. I've still got to check in at the hotel and it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll all go out for drinks later."

"Sounds good. Love you!"

"Love you too. Good luck!"

Miranda signed off and found herself frowning. She had meant to go straight to the hotel on the Silversun Strip, but found that she needed to find Shepherd. She knew her friend was luckily at the Citadel for a few days and decided to go straight over to her apartment.

Unfortunately, Shepard was not the one who answered the door.

"Miranda!" Samantha called out cheerfully. "Come on in."

"Is Shepherd here?" Miranda asked nervously, glancing behind her.

"No, she's out helping Garrus," Samantha said. "But come on in. I imagine she'll be back in a few hours and if you're not busy, you're welcome to stay."

Miranda agreed and came inside, sitting beside the fire.

"I've just made some tea. Would you like a cup?" Samantha asked.

"I'm fine," Miranda said stiffly.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked, coming back with her mug. "You look worried and you never look worried. If there's something really wrong, I can just message her now."

"No, it's fine, sorry, I don't know why I'm making a big deal," Miranda apologized, standing up. "I should go."

"Now you're using my wife's line," Samantha teased, "so I know something's wrong. I know we don't know each other that well, but you're Shepherd's family, so that makes you part of mine."

Miranda bit her lip and then said, "When did you know you were gay?"

Samantha took a sip and leaned back in her chair. "Hmmm...I think I always knew. I remember very clearly when I was four at preschool there was a little girl who used to bring me daisies and I thought that meant we were going to get married. Why?"

Miranda shuffled uncomfortably and Samantha rose, bringing Miranda her own tea. Miranda smiled sheepishly before putting it on a coaster.

"Has Shepard told you about my sister?" Miranda asked.

Samantha said, "I know I should be surprised when you tell me that she's your genetic twin, but I'm a terrible liar and we both know my wife cannot keep a secret to save her own life."

"Oriana is playing her first professional concert, where apparently I'm going to meet her new girlfriend. Penny, I think."

Samantha drank her tea and waited for Miranda to speak.

"I don't like women," Miranda finally said. "I've never been attracted to women. Ever. But Oriana and I are supposed to be the same person, built exactly the same way. So does that mean I secretly like women and just been repressing it? I didn't want to ask her because if she's happy, then I'm happy. I'm just confused and I don't want Oriana to think I don't approve."

Samantha tried not to laugh. "Miranda, if you're not gay, you're not gay. You and your sister may be genetically identical, but you're different people. You were raised differently, you have different interests, different friends, different lives. Do you really think that just because she's fallen in love with a girl means that you're hiding something about yourself?"

"...a little?"

"Miranda," she said. "Even if you did realize tomorrow or six years from now that you might be interested in women, why does that matter right now? Who we love is more than just what's in our blood."

They both heard the door crash open and looked over, seeing Shepard laughing drunkenly with Garrus, the two giggling as they tried to not be seen.

Samantha sighed, "Otherwise, I would have fallen in love with a different woman."

Shepard apologized, "Sorry, love. There was this guy and you...you should have...oh, hi Miranda. Garrus, look, Miranda is here."

Garrus made his way dizzily to the guest room. Shepard kissed Samantha's cheek and pulled her into her lap. Samantha rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Sorry," Shepard said, "playing wing woman again. I miss when helping out a friend just meant finding a long dead relative or getting revenge or stealing underwear or something. My poor liver can't take it. Miranda, you okay? I thought we were meeting up in the morning...it's not morning, is it?"

Miranda smiled. "I was just saying hello to Sam. If you're up for it, we'll go have breakfast tomorrow. You can invite Garrus too, once he's slept off the hangover."

"Have a nice night!" Shepard called out, just a bit too loudly. 

Miranda headed out the door, turning to see Samantha laughing as her wife reenacted a man she and Garrus had accidentally insulted at the bar. Miranda smiled and closed the door.

***

In truth, Penny was more nervous to meet her than Miranda had been. Miranda embraced her and when she let go, Oriana beamed at her. It didn't matter to her in that moment what her own sexuality was or might be in the future. All she cared was that her sister was happy. 

 

_When I pictured Shepard and Garrus stumbling in giggling, I couldn't help but think "We jumped out a window". Because, they would._


End file.
